Rival Schools: United By Fate
Rival Schools: United By Fate is a fighting game made by Capcom. It focuses on a large cast of students and teachers from various schools duking it out in their fight for justice. Despite being rather obscure, the game is known for being very plot-heavy for the genre, where storylines are usually ancillary and disposable. The game features a story mode with dialogues advancing the story before and after fights, and includes a secondary, non-fighting mode that reveals additional details about the characters and their lives. It was followed by a sequel, Project Justice. Characters * Akira * Batsu * Daigo * Edge * Hideo Shimazu * Hinata * Hyo Imawano * Kurow * Kyoko Minazuki * Kyosuke Kagami * Raizo * Roy Bromwell * Sakura * Tiffany Lords * Boman Delgado - a foreign exchange student and preacher-in-training. He joins Roy and Tiffany to help solve the case, although the fighting conflicts with his moral beliefs. * Shoma - is a student and baseball player from Gorin High. * Gan - is a heavy-set student at Gedo and a member of the school's gang. Like Edge, he helps Akira in searching for her brother. * Roberto Miura - is a student and soccer player from Gorin High. * Hayato Nekketsu - is a physical education teacher at Taiyo High. He first appears in the PlayStation version of Rival Schools: United By Fate, as a bonus character. In that game, his plot is to find the source of the school abductions, as he believes the students are unable to do so themselves. In Project Justice, he joins fellow teachers Hideo and Kyoko in investigating the new set of kidnappings a year later. * Natsu - is a student and volleyball player from Gorin High. * Ran - is an avid female photographer, who may or may not be related to Dan Hibiki. Story Rival Schools: United By Fate's story introduces the player to an unknown Japanese city, where several local schools are the victims of unknown attacks and kidnappings of students and staff. The various characters in the game set out to find who is responsible for the attacks on their school, with the cut-scenes and fights portraying their interactions with the other schools and among themselves. Eventually, the story reveals that an elite school in the city, Justice High, is responsible for the attacks. The player's team eventually faces off against Raizo Imawano, the principal of the school, and first boss of the game. If certain requirements are met during the fight against Raizo, the story continues and the players play a last fight against Hyo Imawano, Raizo's nephew and the true mastermind behind the events of the game. Gallery Image:RivalBoman.png|''Boman Delgado'' Image:RivalShoma.png|''Shoma'' Image:RivalGan.png|''Gan'' Image:RivalRoberto.png|''Roberto Miura'' Image:RivalHayato.png|''Hayato Nekketsu'' Image:RivalNatsu.png|''Natsu'' Image:RivalRan.png|''Ran'' Packaging Artwork Image:RivalJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:RivalCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:RivalEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:RivalComic1A.png|Rival Schools Comic # 1A Image:RivalComic.png|Rival Schools Comic # 1B Image:RivalComic2A.png|Rival Schools Comic # 2A Image:RivalComic2.png|Rival Schools Comic # 2B Image:PJOST.png|Project Justice OST External Link * Official Japanese Site Category:Games Category:Fighting Games